1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular power transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a control device in which, when driving and controlling an electric motor of an electrically driven power steering device of a vehicle by a pulse width modulation (PWM) control signal, the driving frequency of the electric motor is changed based on a signal output from a radio receiver is known (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3688437).